1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a controlling method thereof, and more specifically, to a display apparatus and method that are configured to provide a more natural conversion of a screen with less delay.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently there are many types of display apparatuses that are being developed and distributed along with the rapid advancement of electronic technology. For example, large-screen flat display apparatuses such as liquid crystal displays (LCD) or plasma display panels (PDP) display have recently become widely distributed for home use as well as for commercial use.
Among the various types of display apparatuses, an electrophoretic display (EPD) refers to a display apparatus that implements a screen by moving white and black particles within substrates according to an electric principle.
EPDs are typically thin, support long battery life, have high contrast, and do not necessarily use a fast refresh speed or color. A common example of an electrophoretic display is e-paper. Other examples of EPD applications are watches, cell phones, wearable displays, and dynamic keypads.
EPDs may have an advantage in that eye fatigue is seldom experienced by a user and the power loss of the display is minimal. Thus, an EPD is widely applied in wearable devices that have good mobility, digital papers, and the like, in which power consumption is beneficial and in which contrast is also beneficial.
However, EPDs may have a disadvantage in that they may struggle to implement video without some sort of interruption or delay. For example, an image update time for an EPD may be relatively large, making it difficult for the EPD to show rapid movement fluently. In addition, afterimages may occur when the screen of the EPD is converted repeatedly. An afterimage is a type of optical illusion in which an image continues to appear briefly even after exposure to the actual image has ended.
In an effort to solve these problems, a related technology converts and displays a screen after applying a voltage to the entire screen and performing refreshing. However, the related technology has a problem in that the screen may flicker. Therefore, it is desirable to reduce the flickering of the screen when being converted.